Quelque chose de précieux
by Melian24
Summary: Un jour, Yûko voit arriver dans sa boutique une amie de longue date. Cette dernière désire retrouver un objet perdu il y a longtemps. Watanuki et Dômeki sont alors chargés d'accomplir cette mission.
1. Une nouvelle cliente

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi. Tout à CLAMP.

**Rating** : T

**Résumé** : Un jour, Yûko voit arriver dans sa boutique une amie de longue date. Cette dernière désire retrouver un objet perdu, il y a longtemps. Watanuki et Dômeki sont alors chargés d'accomplir cette mission.

**Dernières Notes**: Le personnage de Tian-long est un emprunt à la mythologie chinoise. Je lui ai simplement donné une apparence humaine et un petit rôle, nécessaire au bon déroulement de cette histoire.

Un grand merci à s2lou, la bêta de cette fic, dont les conseils m'ont été très précieux.

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle cliente

Cela faisait longtemps que la jeune femme n'avait pas arpenté cette rue. Le quartier avait bien changé depuis sa dernière visite, il y a déjà quelques décennies. Mais dans ses souvenirs, elle avait l'impression que c'était hier. Les maisons traditionnelles avaient disparu pour laisser la place à des immeubles immenses de verre, d'acier et de béton. Sans parler des gens qui marchaient à toute allure, avec leurs téléphones portables greffés à l'oreille.

Communication ?

Savaient-t-ils encore dialoguer entre eux sans avoir recours à la technologie ?

Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude, les mortels étaient décidément des créatures bien étranges.

D'une main, elle caressa la palissade en bois. Elle ressentit aussitôt des picotements sur son épiderme qui la firent frissonner de délectation. Le kekkai était toujours aussi puissant, comme dans ses souvenirs.

Quelques mètres après, elle s'arrêta devant le portique dont les deux piliers, marquant l'entrée, étaient surmontés de croissants de lune. La boutique de Yûko, la sorcière des dimensions, se trouvait encerclée par les immeubles du quartier ; cependant, elle était située sur un terrain assez vaste pour abriter une pelouse bien verte et quelques arbres.

Avant de franchir le portique, elle contempla, pendant un bref instant, son architecture singulière qui ne ressemblait à rien de connu mais qui était, en réalité, l'amalgame de plusieurs styles. Le rez-de-chaussée, dressé sur pilotis, ressemblait aux maisons traditionnelles japonaises avec sa large terrasse en bois et ses parois extérieures coulissantes.

L'étage ressemblait davantage au style victorien, avec sa tourelle surplombée d'une toiture en forme de coupole, ses murs composés de clins en bois lazurés et ses hautes fenêtres à l'encadrement mouluré, soulignant le dessous de toit ouvragé. L'ensemble de la couverture était en ardoise, dont le faîtage était également surmonté d'un croissant de lune, identique à ceux du portique. Un balcon couvert avec sa balustrade occupait toute la largeur de la maison.

La maison de la sorcière des dimensions était unique. Elle était à l'image de sa propriétaire. Elle était hors normes et hors du temps.

Finalement, elle se décida à franchir le portique.

Bien des années s'étaient écoulées depuis sa dernière visite ; néanmoins, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte d'entrée, elle fut nullement étonnée d'être accueillie par les deux petites créatures au teint pâle de la sorcière. Celles-ci n'avaient pas grandi mais elles avaient conservé ce même aspect de petite fille bien sage, qui les rendait tellement attachantes.

Maru possédait toujours de longs cheveux, partagés symétriquement en deux couettes. Elle portait encore cet ensemble composé d'une tunique à manches longues noires et d'une jupe-culotte assortie. Moro, non plus, n'avait pas changé. Elle arborait toujours ses deux petits chignons tenus par des rubans et cette robe blanche aux manches courtes bouffantes.

Toutes deux avaient quelque chose d'intemporel. Au même titre que la boutique. En franchissant le portique, c'était comme si la jeune femme avait pénétré dans une bulle où l'espace et le temps s'étaient figés.

"Bonjour."

Les fillettes s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

"Bienvenue. La maîtresse va vous recevoir," dirent-elles d'une même voix.

La jeune femme eut un sourire ironique. Yûko devait certainement se douter qu'elle viendrait. Elle se déchaussa et suivit donc les deux petites créatures sans rien ajouter. Ensemble, elles longèrent le corridor jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent une cloison peinte d'un croissant de lune. Puis Maru et Moro écartèrent les panneaux coulissants et la firent entrer dans le salon, avant de s'éclipser dans le plus grand silence.

Dans le fond de la pièce se dressaient de lourdes tentures d'un aspect satiné, ainsi qu'une méridienne en velours où était allongée une femme. La visiteuse reconnut aussitôt Yûko dans cette position alanguie et fumant la pipe. La propriétaire des lieux était vêtue d'un magnifique kimono en soie pourpre, imprimé de fleurs de lotus blanches. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos passablement dénudé.

Les volutes de fumée encerclèrent la visiteuse comme pour l'empêcher de repartir. La sorcière des dimensions inclina légèrement la tête et porta son regard sur la nouvelle venue, avant de lui adresser son célèbre sourire énigmatique. Cette femme était à l'image de ses créatures et des lieux, elle ne vieillissait pas.

"Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue me rendre visite dans ma boutique. Comment te portes-tu… Tian ?" commença-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Comme la dénommée Tian s'en doutait, Yûko ne semblait pas surprise de la voir ici. Elle se contenta de s'incliner respectueusement devant la sorcière.

"Je vais bien, merci pour ta sollicitude, Yûko-san."

Cette dernière esquissa un autre sourire et se redressa. Son kimono entrouvert laissa paraître son corset brodé de dentelles et de perles. Elle prit quelques secondes pour détailler la nouvelle venue. La jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle ne devait pas être âgée de plus de dix-huit ans. Elle possédait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en une tresse et des yeux en amande de couleur vert jade. Son teint pâle s'harmonisait parfaitement avec les traits de son visage fin et racé. Habillée de simples jeans, d'un chemisier blanc et d'une veste trois-quarts en cuir noir, elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre mortelle de cette ville. Elle aurait presque pu passer inaperçue si elle n'était pas si belle.

"Ça se voit, tu as l'air en forme. Tu n'as pas changé," répondit finalement Yûko.

"Toi non plus. Pas plus que cet endroit," fit Tian en regardant tout autour d'elle.

La sorcière se leva lentement de sa méridienne pour rejoindre Tian. Ses doigts fins frôlèrent la joue de la jeune femme avant de soulever son menton avec douceur. Puis elle plongea son regard dans le jade des yeux de sa visiteuse.

"Je suis contente de te voir ici mais tu n'es pas venue seulement pour me dire bonjour, n'est-ce pas ? Ta présence en ces lieux indique qu'un vœu habite ton cœur et que tu désires le voir se réaliser," murmura-t-elle langoureusement.

"Oui," souffla la jeune femme en réponse.

"Tu connais la politique de la maison ?" reprit Yûko en libérant Tian de l'emprise de ses doigts.

"Pour chaque vœu exaucé, une contrepartie d'égale importance est demandée. Ni plus, ni moins," récita cette dernière par cœur.

La sorcière des dimensions sourit.

"C'est bien, je vois que tu n'as pas oublié."

Elle s'écarta de sa nouvelle cliente et se mit à crier.

"WATANUKI !!"

Il y eut un bruit de vaisselle cassée, quelques jurons proférés et des trépignements de pas comme si un quelconque animal galopait sur le plancher.

"QUOI !!" entendirent-elles rugir.

Les yeux de Tian s'élargir sous l'effet de la surprise.

Quelle était donc cette chose, vociférant des injures, que Yûko cachait dans sa boutique ?

"C'est Watanuki, mon homme à tout faire. Ça fait déjà quelques temps qu'il est à mon service. Il me fait à manger, mes courses, il entretient la boutique, il s'occupe de Maru et Moro et à l'occasion, il effectue quelques missions pour mon compte," expliqua Yûko comme si elle avait deviné la question de sa cliente.

"C'est donc lui. Celui dont tout le monde parle. Il te sert d'esclave, en plus ?" railla Tian.

Ce fut à ce moment, qu'un jeune homme brun à lunettes fit irruption dans le salon. Affublé d'un tablier blanc et d'un fichu dans les cheveux, il tenait un balai dans les mains. Visiblement, il était de mauvaise humeur.

"Quoi encore ?!! T'as pas encore assez bu pour aujourd'hui ?" brailla-t-il.

D'un geste vague de la main, la sorcière lui fit signe de se calmer.

"Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, Watanuki. Sois gentil, veux-tu ? Nous avons une cliente, je te ferais remarquer. Au lieu de râler, apporte-nous du thé et quelques-uns de ces gâteaux que je t'ai vu préparer tout à l'heure."

Le médium se figea et tourna la tête vers la nouvelle venue. Ses joues s'empourprèrent aussitôt.

"Humm... je suis désolé, mademoiselle. Veuillez m'excuser," bredouilla-t-il en s'inclinant.

Tian se contenta de sourire, amusée par ce revirement. Watanuki se tourna ensuite vers sa patronne et reprit avec de l'agacement dans la voix.

"J'voudrais bien apporter les gâteaux mais Mokona n'arrête de les manger au fur et à mesure que je les prépare."

"Amène-nous ceux qui restent. Je suis certaine que tu as réussis à en sauver quelques-uns," fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le jeune domestique bredouilla quelque chose au sujet de sa tyrannique de patronne mais avant de s'en aller, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Tian. Cela n'échappa pas à la sorcière. Quand le garçon eut quitté le salon, Yûko reprit un air solennel.

"Watanuki attire les esprits. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est à mon service, il travaille pour moi en échange de mes compétences pour que je lui débarrasse de son don. Mais comme ses visions de l'occulte sont liées à son sang…"

Elle s'interrompit comme si elle en avait trop dit.

"Il a dû voir ton aura," ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus léger.

"Je pensais l'avoir camouflée."

"Rien n'échappe à mon Watanuki, c'est un médium très puissant ; et c'est la raison pour laquelle il a toujours des ennuis."

"C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre," murmura Tian.

La nouvelle venue se rendit compte qu'il était inutile de s'éterniser sur le sujet, Yûko n'était pas du genre à s'épancher.

"Parlons sérieusement. Que puis-je pour toi ?" reprit la sorcière.

La visiteuse mit un certain temps avant de lui répondre.

"J'ai égaré un objet, il y a quelques temps et j'aimerais le retrouver."

La sorcière haussa un sourcil de curiosité. Elle indiqua, d'un geste de la main, une petite table ronde en retrait du reste du mobilier du salon. Elles s'installèrent toutes deux sur les chaises à haut dossier.

"Quel est donc cet objet que tu as perdu ?"

"Un cristal auquel je tiens énormément."

Yûko pencha la tête sur le côté.

"Sais-tu où tu l'as perdu ?"

"Si je connaissais l'endroit exact, je ne serais pas venu te voir pour louer tes services. Je sais seulement que je l'ai perdu la dernière fois que je suis venue à Tokyo."

"C'était quand ?"

Tian haussa des épaules.

"La dernière fois où l'on s'est vues, il me semble."

Watanuki choisit cet instant pour revenir dans le salon, accompagné de Mokona perché sur son épaule. Les deux femmes se turent et observèrent en silence le jeune homme déposer sur la petite table ronde, le service à thé en porcelaine chinoise et l'assiette de gâteaux. Mokona bondit sur la table, manquant de renverser la théière.

"Tian !!" s'exclama-t-il en la saluant chaleureusement de ses deux petites pattes.

"Bonjour, Mokona. Cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ils échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse puis la boule de poils s'assit sur la table, devant la tasse à thé que Watanuki venait de déposer pour lui. Le jeune domestique s'éclipsa ensuite rapidement, gêné par le regard perçant de Tian. De nouveau seuls, Yûko, en bonne hôtesse, servit le thé et proposa un gâteau à ses compagnons.

"Quel genre de cristal ?" demanda-t-elle ensuite.

"C'est un simple cristal de roche taillé en prisme. Il n'a aucune valeur financière et encore moins de pouvoirs magiques. C'est juste que... c'est quelque chose qui m'est précieux."

Dans un premier temps, Yûko ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de croiser ses longues jambes, sans quitter des yeux sa nouvelle cliente.

"J'ai besoin de la liste des lieux que tu as visités la dernière fois que tu es venue," déclara-elle au bout d'un moment.

"D'accord. Et pour le paiement ?"

"À la livraison, comme d'habitude. Je te dirai à ce moment-là ce que je veux comme compensation."

Tian hocha simplement la tête pour indiquer qu'elle était d'accord.

"Quand pourrai-je le récupérer ?"

"Je te contacterai lorsque ton cristal sera en ma possession."

Peu de temps après, Tian quitta la boutique. Watanuki rejoignit la sorcière dans le salon, non seulement pour débarrasser la table mais aussi parce que plusieurs questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Bien entendu sa patronne le savait mais elle préféra le laisser venir à elle.

En attendant, elle était retournée s'allonger sur sa méridienne. Maru et Moro, assises à ses pieds, semblaient s'être endormies sous les douces caresses de leur maîtresse. Quant à Mokona, il reposait sur la table, au milieu du service en porcelaine de chine et d'une assiette vide. Couché sur le dos, le ventre rebondi, il digérait les nombreux gâteaux qu'il avait ingurgité par gourmandise.

"Yûko-san," commença le médium timidement.

À son nom, sa patronne tourna lentement la tête vers son domestique.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Watanuki ?"

"Ça me regarde peut-être pas mais... j'ai eu l'impression que toi et cette jeune femme vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps."

"C'est le cas, en effet," lui répondit-elle de façon évasive.

Le médium en tritura son tablier de nervosité.

"Tu veux savoir quelque chose en particulier ?"

Il hocha vivement de la tête.

"Pourquoi me regardait-elle de cette façon ?"

"Je suppose que c'était par curiosité. La même curiosité dont tu as fait preuve quand tu la dévisageais."

Le visage du jeune homme s'embrasa aussitôt.

"Connais-tu son nom complet ?" lui demanda Yûko.

Watanuki sursauta. Comment le connaîtrait-il ? C'était la première fois qu'il la rencontrait.

"Tian-long," répondit la sorcière à sa propre question.

"Et alors ?" s'impatienta son domestique.

Il n'aimait pas quand sa patronne jouait avec lui ainsi.

"C'est à se demander ce que l'on vous apprend à l'école," soupira-t-elle.

"Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Est-ce que ce nom devrait m'évoquer quelque chose ?"

"Bien entendu. Dans la mythologie chinoise, Tian-long est le célèbre dragon céleste. Le dragon d'or, gardien des demeures divines et protecteur des cieux."

"Tu veux dire que... la jeune femme qui était ici... tout à l'heure... était... est le dragon céleste ?"

Yûko acquiesça et Watanuki pâlit.

"Par tous les dieux, par tous les dieux," se mit-il à gémir comme s'il venait de frôler la mort.

"Calme-toi, Tian-long ne t'aurait pas dévoré. Je lui ai dit que tu étais indigeste, de toute façon," le taquina sa patronne.

"Watanuki est indigeste, Watanuki est indigeste !!" chantonnèrent en chœur les deux fillettes.

"Watanuki est indigeste !!" entonna à son tour Mokona, à nouveau sur ses pattes.

Une veine frémissante apparut sur le front du jeune homme, tandis que Yûko et Mokona ricanaient.

"Je ne suis pas indigeste !!" répliqua-t-il vexé.

Il se mit ensuite gesticuler dans tous les sens, comme s'il était possédé par un démon. Il s'écriait, à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il n'était pas indigeste. Cette petite scène divertissante ne faisait qu'augmenter le rire de tout ce petit monde.


	2. La vie est injuste

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi. Tout à CLAMP.

**Rating** : T

Un grand merci à s2lou, la bêta de cette fic, dont les conseils m'ont été très précieux.

Chapitre 2 : La vie est injuste

Le soir qui suivit la visite de Tian-long à la boutique, Yûko prit place sur la terrasse pour profiter de la fraîcheur nocturne. Alors que Watanuki apportait le thé à sa patronne, cette dernière en profita pour lui demander de s'installer auprès d'elle.

"Qu'y a-t-il Yûko-san ?"

"J'ai besoin de toi pour retrouver un objet perdu."

"Est-ce que ça un rapport avec Tian-long ?"

"En effet."

Watanuki conserva le silence quelques instants avant de reprendre.

"Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas le retrouver elle-même ?"

"Tian-long ignore à quel endroit exact elle a perdu cet objet. De plus, elle a certaines obligations qui l'empêchent d'accomplir cette tâche elle-même."

Le médium se renfrogna.

"Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question."

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus," rétorqua la sorcière avec son sourire mystérieux.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il était inutile d'insister. Même s'il posait d'avantage de questions à ce sujet, Yûko trouverait le moyen de les détourner à son avantage.

"Je vois, soupira-t-il, que dois-je retrouver ?"

"Un cristal de roche taillé en prisme."

Le médium fronça les sourcils. Comment allait-il retrouver un objet aussi petit et sans savoir où chercher en plus ?

"Prends ça avec," ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une feuille de papier.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"La liste des endroits où tu devras te rendre."

Le médium manqua de s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit la longueur de cette fameuse liste.

"Tu te moques de moi ?!" s'écria-t-il.

Yûko but d'abord une gorgée de son thé avant de répondre calmement à son employé.

"Avant tout, tu dois comprendre que Tian n'a pas la même notion du temps que les êtres humains. Il peut se passer plusieurs siècles sans qu'elle ne mette les pieds sur terre. Plusieurs siècles pour un mortel n'équivalent qu'à un simple battement de cœur pour un dragon. Imagine, si tu étais à sa place et que tu revenais parmi les humains après des décennies d'absence, ne serais-tu pas curieux de redécouvrir le monde ? Ne serais-tu pas curieux de voir comment il a évolué pendant ton absence ?"

Watanuki reporta son attention sur la liste. Yûko avait raison, il fallait être un immortel pour appréhender et comprendre l'univers comme Tian. Elle avait dû être un témoin privilégié de l'ascension puis de la chute des nombreuses civilisations, qui s'étaient succédées au cours des millénaires. C'est vrai qu'à sa place, lui aussi serait impatient de redécouvrir le monde, comme si c'était la première fois.

"Tian est quelqu'un de très occupé, avec de grandes responsabilités, reprit Yûko, alors tu comprendras parfaitement, qu'elle fasse le grand tour quand elle revient sur terre. Elle fait du tourisme en quelque sorte."

Le médium enfouit la liste dans la poche de son pantalon.

"Tu disais d'elle, qu'elle était la gardienne des demeures divines et la protectrice des cieux. C'est pour cette raison qu'il y a autant de temples sur la liste que tu m'as donnée ?"

La sorcière hocha la tête lentement.

"Tout ce qui touche au divin et au sacré est sous sa protection. Les temples dressés par les humains en font partie. Il est normal qu'elle les visite de temps à autre."

Il y eut un bref silence, que Watanuki utilisa pour réfléchir.

"Yûko-san, je ne voudrais pas paraître pessimiste mais d'après ce que tu viens de me dire, Tian-long n'est pas venu dans le coin depuis... un long moment déjà. Un cristal, c'est petit. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que, depuis le temps, personne ne l'a retrouvé ? Ou pire, il a peut-être été détruit."

Sa patronne se pencha légèrement vers lui.

"Watanuki, nous avons été engagé pour retrouver un objet. Nous devons donner satisfaction à notre cliente. Tu dois tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver ce cristal. Dans le cas contraire, apporte-moi la preuve de sa destruction."

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir.

"Je veux bien mais comment veux-tu retrouver un objet aussi petit ?"

Le regard de la sorcière devint alors étincelant et un sourire carnassier orna ses lèvres. Le cuisinier déglutit. Pas besoin d'être médium pour deviner que sa patronne avait une idée derrière la tête.

"Pour que je te donne ce renseignement, il me faut une compensation. Tu connais mes tarifs, n'est-ce pas ?"

Si Watanuki n'était pas déjà assis, il serait tombé à la renverse.

"Tu sais que t'es une sacrée arnaqueuse, toi !" s'écria-t-il avec indignation.

La sorcière se mit à rire, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la colère de son domestique.

"Tu voudrais que je te paie, en échange d'un renseignement sur une mission que tu es censée me confier ? C'est de l'arnaque ! Je n'ai pas à payer pour ça ! Je trouverais un autre moyen," poursuivit-il.

"Vraiment ?" fit-elle à nouveau sérieuse.

Toute trace d'ironie et de moquerie avaient disparues de sa voix. Watanuki déglutit une nouvelle fois. Le ton qu'elle avait employé ressemblait beaucoup à une mise en garde. Il dévisagea sa patronne et à son expression, il sut que s'en était une. Dans le passé, il lui était arrivé d'ignorer les conseils de Yûko et cela lui avait coûté cher.

"C'est bon ! Mets-le sur ma note," grogna-t-il de frustration en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

"Je savais que tu te montrerais raisonnable," ricana la sorcière à nouveau moqueuse.

Puis elle se tut et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle demeura silencieuse quelques instants avant de reprendre.

"Qu'as-tu remarqué lorsque tu as vu Tian pour la première fois ?"

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Watanuki mit un moment avant de lui répondre.

"Et bien... c'est difficile à décrire. Au début, j'ai cru que Tian était poussiéreuse."

A cette image, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Yûko faire de même.

"C'était comme si elle était recouverte d'une mince couche de poussière dorée. Ses cheveux, ses vêtements et même sa peau. Par la suite, je me suis aperçu que cette poussière était comme vivante. Elle vibrait et tourbillonnait tout autour de Tian et se déposait sur tout ce qu'elle touchait. C'était très étrange. On aurait dit qu'elle était auréolée de lumière."

La sorcière pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux légèrement plissés.

"Cette poussière, comme tu la décris, en fait, il s'agissait de son aura. Sous forme humaine, un dragon camoufle toujours son aura, afin de passer inaperçu parmi les mortels, seulement, il en reste toujours un résidu que des personnes, comme toi, doués de perceptions extrasensorielles, sont capables de déceler."

"D'accord mais quel est le rapport avec la façon dont je dois retrouver son cristal ?"

"Tu n'as toujours pas deviné ? T'es long à la détente," soupira-t-elle.

"Je ne suis pas long à la détente," maugréa-t-il vexé.

Yûko but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé avant de reprendre.

"Watanuki, tu l'as toi-même dis, que tout ce que Tian touchait était recouvert d'une poussière dorée. Imagine alors ce que ça donnerait avec un objet qu'elle a gardé sur elle, pendant des siècles."

"Ooooh !!" fit Watanuki réalisant enfin l'importance de l'information.

"Tu as compris ?"

Le cuisinier hocha vivement de la tête.

"Je commencerais les recherches dès samedi."

"Dans ce cas, préviens Dômeki-kun que je vous confie cette tâche importante."

"Je peux très bien y aller tout seul," répondit le médium quelque peu agacé que sa patronne veuille constamment le coller avec l'archer.

"Je sais que tu es un grand garçon et que tu peux te débrouiller tout seul, le taquina-t-elle gentiment, mais il s'agit de retrouver un cristal et vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour mettre la main dessus."

Il grogna quelque chose d'inaudible mais il savait bien qu'elle avait raison.

"De plus, ce sont des endroits très fréquentés et pas seulement par des êtres humains si tu vois où je veux en venir. Dômeki-kun pourra tenir les esprits à distance. Ainsi, tu ne seras pas troublé pendant tes recherches."

Là, encore il dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait raison. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'énerver !

"J'ai compris," dit-il vaincu par tant de logique.

Elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant avant de lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule.

"C'est bien, tu es un bon garçon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dômeki demeura impassible. Adossé contre le mur du gymnase de l'école, le jeune homme avait patiemment écouté la requête du domestique de la sorcière, pendant la mi-temps de leur match de foot.

"C'est d'accord," répondit-il finalement.

Watanuki se renfrogna. N'y avait-il donc rien en ce monde qui puisse surprendre ce frimeur ?

"Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?"

L'archer haussa des épaules avec désinvolture.

"Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? Tu voulais une réponse, non ?"

Le médium se mit à trépigner sur place.

"Je viens de te raconter que j'ai rencontré le dragon céleste et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?"

Dômeki croisa les bras. Il n'avait aucune raison de mettre en doute la parole de son camarade de d'école. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Watanuki avait beaucoup de défauts mais il n'était pas un menteur.

"Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Si tu affirmes avoir rencontré le dragon céleste, je te crois."

Watanuki eut la réponse à sa question. Il n'y avait rien en ce monde qui puisse étonner l'exorciste. Vraiment rien.

"Je passerai te chercher à la boutique demain matin à neuf heures, et n'oublie pas de préparer mon bento. Je voudrais manger des onigiris et des jyagatamas, cette fois," ajouta ce dernier.

"Vous allez quelque part demain ?" fit une voix féminine.

Le médium se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec la déesse de son cœur. Tampopo, perché sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse, salua les deux garçons d'un sifflement joyeux.

"Himawari-chan !!" s'exclama le cuisinier visiblement ravi de voir la jeune fille.

La lycéenne aux longs cheveux noirs adressa un sourire radieux à ses deux amis. Elle avait également profité d'une pause durant la leçon d'athlétisme pour rejoindre les deux garçons.

"Watanuki et moi devons remplir une mission pour Yûko-san, demain," expliqua l'archer d'une voix neutre.

"Une mission, vraiment ?" fit-elle intéressée.

"Rien de bien extraordinaire, tenta de minimiser l'employé de la sorcière, nous devons juste retrouver un objet perdu. Par contre, cela risque de prendre du temps car nous devons visiter plusieurs endroits."

"Oh !" fit-elle en lissant le plumage de son oiseau d'une manière distraite.

"Tu veux venir avec nous ?" proposa Watanuki plein d'espoir.

Elle haussa des épaules, un sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

"J'avais prévu de vous inviter à venir avec moi faire un tour au salon de la voyance. C'est au Sunshine 60, à Ikebukoro."

"Un salon sur la voyance ?" s'étonna le médium.

"Oui, ils n'arrêtent pas d'en faire la pub à la télé !" s'extasia-t-elle.

Elle avait toujours eu un penchant pour tout ce qui concernait l'occulte, l'ésotérisme et le surnaturel.

"Je suppose que nous pourrions nous retrouver là-bas," proposa le cuisinier désireux de passer du temps avec la jeune fille.

"Quelle bonne idée ! Nous devrions nous donner rendez-vous en début d'après-midi. Que pensez-vous de treize heures ?"

Watanuki hocha vivement la tête. Il n'allait tout de même pas décliner une invitation d'Himawari, même si Dômeki serait présent, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une telle opportunité.

"C'est d'accord !" s'empressa de répondre le cuisinier.

Dômeki se retint de soupirer. Le médium se comportait toujours comme un idiot ou un amoureux transi (ce qui revenait au même pour l'archer) quand Himawari était dans les parages.

Le sifflet du professeur de sport retentit, mettant ainsi un terme à leur petite discussion. Les joueurs commencèrent à se rassembler sur le terrain pour reformer leurs équipes tandis que les filles retournèrent sur la piste d'athlétisme.

Himawari leur souhaita bon courage pour la suite de leur match de foot puis elle s'éloigna en courant. Le médium la couva du regard pendant quelques instants. Dômeki se redressa et passa à côté du cuisinier encore en extase.

"N'oublie pas mes onigiris et mes jyagatamas," lui rappela-t-il.

Le médium redescendit aussitôt sur terre.

"QUOI ?! Pour qui tu me prends ? Ta boniche ? Et de quel droit tu me donnes des ordres ? Et puis d'abord, je ferai des onigiri et jyagatama seulement si j'en ai envie !"

L'archer se contenta de hausser des épaules une nouvelle fois, avant de tourner les talons et de retourner sur le terrain de foot où le match allait bientôt reprendre.

"Hé ! Ne me tourne pas le dos quand que je te parle !"

Trop tard, l'archer avait déjà rejoint son équipe, laissant le pauvre médium complètement médusé. Watanuki soupira. Non seulement il devait faire équipe avec Dômeki, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir supporter sa présence, ses remarques affligeantes et son absence totale de conversation mais en plus il fallait qu'il lui prépare un bento.

La vie était vraiment injuste.


End file.
